Secret Life of a Merman
by KKSparksFanfics
Summary: Caleb Wallace is new in town, but when he finds himself in a cave after a surfing accident, the next day something magical happened to him: he became a merman. He discovers his powers as soon as he became a merman, and meets two girls who are mermaids. Will he keep his secret?; Secret Life of a Mermaid: Christine Davis aka teenie989


Disclaimer: This is NOT apart of the actual Sectre Life of a Mermaid series. This is just a fanfic I came up with because I love the series and I wanted to make a fan sequel to it. Secret Life of a Mermaid is owned by Christine Davis aka teenie989. Caleb Wallace is a character I created for this series, and the events in this series are fiction and non cannon to the actual SLM series. So anyway, I hope you all enjoy my fan sequel! ^^

Secret Life of a Merman: An SLM fan sequel

Episode 1: A New Tail

A silver car pulled in to the driveway of the former house of Amy Samuels. The for 'sale sign' having a 'sold' text over it. Caleb Wallace walked out of the passenger's seat as he looked up at the house. "So Caleb," said the voice of Caleb's father, Mr. Wallace. "How do you like your new home?" Caleb shrugged, "It's okay I guess. It's got a pool, so that's nice," he answered, shrugging. As soon as the moving truck arrived, Caleb and Mr. Wallace unpacked the truck and put every box in the house. "I think this large room should be-" Mr. Wallace was interrupted by Caleb walking in the room and putting his stuff down. Mr. Wallace smiled and looked at Caleb. "Caleb, I know you miss Mom and your friends, but she's staying in California. And you got your friends' numbers. You'll make some new friends too. I just know it. You can go to the beach and surf if you'd like," Mr. Wallace said before leaving. Caleb sighed and looked at his black and red surf board. He grabbed it and a pair of swim trunks, and left the house.

~at the beach~

Caleb was enjoying his time at the beach, surfing on the waves. He missed the feeling of being like this, since he hasn't surfed since the days of driving to Florida. Caleb looked at the sky, seeing the sun setting. "Better do one more surf on the waves, then head back home," he told himself. Caleb saw a giant wave and decided to surf on that one. He ran, then got on the surfboard, and paddled toward it. He was able to stand up and ride the wave. However, Caleb started to lose his balance, falling off the board. Caleb struggled to get back up to the surface as the wave was traveling. After minutes of trying to get out of the water, Caleb ended up in a mysterious cave. "Whoa... this is a really cool cave..." he told himself as his voice slightly echoed. Soon a waterfall came over him. "Better get home fast," he said as he swam out of the cave. "He looked everywhere for his surfboard, but couldn't find it. "Dang it... Dad's gonna kill me," he muttered as he ran back home, grabbing his bag on the way.

~The next day~

Caleb yawned as he woke up from his bed. "My mouth is so dry..." he said as he got up from the bed, and walked down the stairs. He went into the kitchen and opened up the fridge door, grabbing a bottle of water. Caleb opened the lid and drank some water, but accidentally spilled some on his chest. "Well that was dumb." In about a few seconds, Caleb's legs started to glow red as he fell onto the floor. He looked up at his legs as his eyes widened. His legs became a red fish tail! "Oh no... I'm a mermaid! Wait..." Caleb looked confused, then facepalmed. "Not a mermaid... a merman!" he exclaimed.

"Caleb? Is that you? You okay?" asked the voice of Mr. Wallace. Caleb's eyes widened and looked around to look for him. "Yeah! I'm fine Dad! Just uh... just slipped on some water," he said as he started to drag himself toward the door to the living room, trying to hide his tail. However as soon as Caleb reached the couch, his red tail turned back into legs. He stood back up and ran back to the kitchen, grabbing a glass cup and getting grape juice from the fridge. Mr. Wallace came down the stairs in black pajamas to check on his son. "You look fine," he said as he walked to the kitchen. Caleb chuckled and walked back to his room with the grape juice in hand. He sat down on his bed and was about to drink it, when the door bell rang. "I'll get it," Mr. Wallace said, Caleb then sat his drink down as he came back downstairs. Mr. Wallace opened the door to see two girls. One who had long, strawberry blonde hair and green eyes, the other with long, brown hair, and green eyes.

"Well hello ladies," greeted Mr. Wallace. "Hey. Are you the guys who moved here?" asked the brunette. Mr. Wallace smiled. "Why yes. I'm Mr. Wallace, and this is my son Caleb," he patted his hand on Caleb's dark hair. "Well, I'm Brenna, and this is Kelsey. Can we come in?" asked the strawberry blonde. Mr. Wallace moved out of the way with Caleb, and let them inside. "Caleb why don't you take them to your room while I cook breakfast?" Mr. Wallace asked as he went into the kitchen. Brenna and Kelsey looked around the house. "It feels like Amy's still here..." Kelsey said to Brenna as the three went upstairs. The two girls looked at Caleb's bedroom, seeing all the unpacked boxes. "So, where did you guys move from?" Asked Kelsey as the two sat next to Caleb on each side.

"Well... we come from California. My mom and dad divorced, but my dad got custody of me. So we moved here," he told them as he reached for his grape juice. However before he put his mouth to the glass, the grape juice became jelly like. "Oh man... first I discover I popped a tail, now my grape juice is jello!" Kelsey and Brenna's eyes widened. "...You popped a tail?" Kelsey asked. "Can I have your jello?" Brenna asked. Caleb's eyes also widened, realizing he just blew his secret out. "First of all, no you can't have my jello- I mean juice, and second... did I say I popped a tail? I meant to say-"

"We get it. You're a merman," Kelsey told him. Caleb sat in silence as Brenna slowly took the cup of jello-juice and went downstairs for a spoon.

Brenna sat next to Caleb again, eating the jello. "Just two questions... but what makes you guys think I'm a merman? And why are you guys here? You obviously don't want to greet your new neighbors." He asked as he looked at both girls. "Well... it's a long story, but... we're mermaids too. We thought we weren't originally because we tried to get rid of them on a night a blood moon was out. It turns out it was only temporary. It helped us escape from being science experiments, but now we try to stay away from water the best we can..." Kelsey told Caleb. Brenna nodded as she swallowed the jello-juice. "And we came here because this house used to belong to our friend Amy. She moved to Atlanta, Georgia, and we just... missed her," Brenna said, sadly.

Caleb looked down, knowing their pain. "I had to leave my friends behind when I moved. I was really depressed the whole trip here..." Caleb said, looking back up. "But, I felt better when I started surfing again. Though now, I can't even do that. I got a tail and I have this power to turn things into jelly things," Brenna soon finished up the jelly-juice and placed the cup on next to her. "I guess it's time for us to go," Kelsey said as she stood up. "But his dad's making breakfast!" Brenna complained as she stood up with her. Kelsey looked at Brenna and put her hands on her shoulders. "You're going to have breakfast when you get home," she told her. It was silent for a few seconds, then Brenna answered "Okay!"

As the girls walked downstairs, Caleb went after them. "Hey Kelsey, Brenna. Umm... can you guys come over tomorrow?" he asked. The girls looked at each other and turned back at Caleb. "Yeah. We can do that," Brenna told him, smiling. Kelsey smiled as well as the two girls waved goodbye and left. Caleb walked inside the kitchen and saw his dad cooking. "Well Caleb, I told you you'd make some friends," Mr. Wallace told him. Caleb smiled. "Yeah. I guess I have," he replied as he sat down.


End file.
